Home Again Chapter 4
by PiperG
Summary: This is my take on Sara's return. No beta, goofs are mine. Pleas R&R.I don't own CSI, if I did, Sara wouldn't have left, and Grissom would be tied up in my room!


-1Grissom awoke to the sound of Sara laughing. She was laughing. He wasn't dreaming anymore.

He quickly got up to find out what was going on to make her laugh and to hopefully join in the fun. He found his wife in the den wearing on of his shirts and a pair of his boxers playing with Hank. He had one of Grissom's socks and Sara was trying-without success to get it away from him. They were having a great time. Grissom just stood there and watched as his wife, who three months ago had to leave because she was so depressed and suffering from Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, and saw a beautiful, laughing and happier woman in her place. She was almost all the way back and he was in heaven.

Sara looked up from her struggle and smiled. He smiled back.

"He missed you." Grissom stated the obvious.

Sara- "I missed him too. I was afraid he wouldn't speak to me. At least I could talk to you on the phone!"

They smiled again. So much didn't have to be said. Hank ran to his daddy and Grissom let him outside. He walked back to find Sara in the kitchen starting breakfast.

Grissom- "I don't know if I told you last night, but you look wonderful. There is something. Did you gain some of your weight back? I hope you did. "

Sara- " Yea, normally, if someone said that to me, I would hit them. (laughing) I did, I have gained about ten pounds and I think I am about normal, now. I feel better, I think with the stress and depression, I just didn't feel like eating."

Grissom- "Well, it looks like you have found your appetite now!"

Sara was making a ton of eggs and toast , fruit and pancakes. Grissom hadn't eaten like that in a very long time. He had actually lost about twenty pounds over the past few months and Sara noticed that as well.

Sara- " I think you need to find yours, honey, have you been eating at all?"

Grissom- " Didn't feel like it. I did eat once in a while. I suppose now that your home, we'll be doing a lot of cooking."

Sara smiled. They loved to be in the kitchen together.

That afternoon, Sara told Grissom that she really wanted to see the team. She didn't want to go into the lab just yet, but wanted to see her friends.

Grissom- " I know, honey. But, would it be too much to ask to have you all to myself for several days? I did take a month off to be with you."

Sara- " Oh, no problem, Gilber. I meant that I want to see them. I suppose that they are mad at me."

Grissom- " Baby, no one has ever been mad about this. They all felt like it was something you needed to do for YOU, but they weren't mad. I wasn't, so they didn't need to be. Now, Greg, on the other hand, has not talked to me. I think he blames me for your leaving."

Sara- "Poor Greggo. I suppose I should actually speak with him first. He's been my friend for so long. I need to clear the air with him. I am sorry if he's been taking it out on you. I honestly never thought he'd be that way."

Grissom- " Don't even worry. I think Greg will be fine once he knows you are back. But, for now, I am the only one. Well, except for Brass and Cath."

Sara- " I am shocked that Catherine isn't over here yelling at me! What did she have to say about my leaving?"

Grissom- "Well, at first, she wanted me to go get you, then I explained that you needed to do this and she understood. We talked, but not much. I did tell her that I knew you'd be home when you felt better. She was glad to know that you really didn't leave me. I think at first, she was going to hunt you down."

Sara- " Oh, Cath. She is a good friend. I am glad she was there for you, even though I know you didn't make it easy on her, or anyone else."

Grissom- "So, Mrs. Grissom. What would you like to do today?"

Sara- " Well, babe, I just want to be with you and Hank. I can't think of anything better."

Sara and Grissom played in the backyard with Hank, took a picnic lunch to their favorite park and went home before sunset to watch an old movie.

As Sara was making popcorn in the kitchen, the phone rang. By habbit, she answered.

"Hello"

Nick- " Sara? What the hell? Your back?"

Sara- " Hey, Nicky. I am back. How are you?"

Nick- " Glad your back, honey. Is everything alright? Is Grissom giving you a hard time? If you need me, I-"

Sara interrupted him then.

Sara- "Listen, Nick, I never left Grissom. He knew that. I called him after I got to San Fransisco and we talked almost once a week. Sometimes not as much, but I did stay in touch. I love him, he knows that. I just had enough, Nick. I couldn't recover after the desert and everything. I just hope all you guys don't hate me."

Nick- " Honey, we couldn't hate you. We love you. I just wish we would have helped you. I felt like we let you down."

Sara- " You saved me, Nick. And there wasn't really anything you all could have done. You all came to visit me in the hospital, you brought me gifts, you called me nonstop. I mean, really Nick! After I got back to work, and wasn't with Gil, I just felt out of it. Hannah made it come to the surface, but I think it would have anyway. I am just glad I got away before I really went nuts."

Grissom heard Sara talking and went to find out who she was talking to.

He found her on the phone laughing. It was so good to see.

Sara- " Hold on, Nicky. Honey, Nick's been filling me in on Hodges. Sounds like he is going off the deep end!"

Grissom- " I did like the game!"

Sara laughed and so did Grissom. Nick told her that he'd talk to his Boss later, but was so glad she was back. Sara told him.. 

"Nick, thank you for finding me out there."

Nick- " It was my pleasure. Tell Griss hi."

Sara hung up and smiled. Grissom took her in his arms.

Sara- " I needed to say that to him. I don't think I ever did."

Grissom- " Nick didn't need you to. You are like a sister to him. He loves you."

Sara and Grissom kissed and walked slowly to their bedroom. The movie and popcorn forgotten.


End file.
